Tricks: Both Good and Bad
by animerox2320
Summary: Crappy title, I know. Basically Just Sabriel fluff. Sam is hearing Lucifer and Gabe is trying to help.


**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

 **Dean** : You're damn right you don't.

 **Me** : Shut up, Dean. How'd you get in here?

 **Dean** : Because I'm awesome. And I'm Batman.

 **Me** : I don't own that either… ***sighs*** Whatever. Enjoy the story.

 **(Sam's POV)**

My eyes snap open and I sit up, breathing heavy. I hear footsteps coming towards the door but I can't seem to get my body to move. Dean bursts in, looking worried.

"Sam?" He says, running over. He wipes my face with his sleeve and I pull away, touching my face. *I'm crying. Why?* I rub my eyes, trying to stop the tears. He grabs my hands. "Hey. It's alright." He says, running his fingers through my hair. I close my eyes and let out a shaky breath. "You want me to get Gabe?"

"Yes, p-please…" I say, my voice breaking. He nods and starts to get up. My eyes widen and I reach out, grabbing his shirt. "D-don't leave. Please?" I say, tears forming in my eyes. *Voice: How pathetic.*

He nods and sits back down, pulling me closer. I bury my face in his chest, trying to hold back a sob.

"Shh. You're alright." He says, rocking slightly. He pulls away a little. "Cas?" He calls out. Cas is almost immediately behind him.

"Dean? What's wrong?" He asks, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I need you to get Gabe. Now."

"Dean, he's busy. I can't just-..."

"I don't care! Tell him Sam needs him. Now." Dean says, sounding irritated. Cas nods and disappears. He sighs and holds me, running his fingers through my hair again. There's a flutter of wings and, suddenly, Dean's gone. I whimper quietly. Another pair of arms wraps around me and I tense. I try to pull away, not realizing who it is.

"Hey, shh. Sammy, it's me. It's Gabe." He says, not letting go. I relax and bury my face in his chest, letting out a choked sob. He kisses the side of my head and rocks slightly. "You're okay Sammy. I've got you." I start to hyperventilate. "Hey. Baby you need to breathe. Deep breaths." I feel a hand on my back and suddenly I can breathe. "Sammy, I need you to listen to me okay? Nod if you can hear me." I nod slowly, feeling tired. "Alright good. Cas made it so you can breathe but it's going to make you sleepy. Go ahead and fall asleep, alright?" He says, but his voice sounds far away. I whimper and shake my head.

"N-nightmares…" I say, quietly. He shakes his head.

"You won't have any. I promise." He says, holding me close. I nod and start to fall asleep. The last thing I remember is Gabe's arms around me and how warm I felt.

 **~Time Skip~**

When I wake up I feel arms around me. I tense and start to pull away. The person starts to move.

"Sam? You awake?"

I relax a little once I realize that it's just Gabe. I nod and nuzzle his chest. I mumble something into his chest, knowing he has no idea what I'm saying.

"Baby, you know I can't understand what you're saying." He sighs. I shake my head, not pulling away. He kisses the top of my head. "Please?" I sigh and pull away a little, looking up at him.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself." I say, trying to sound convincing. He doesn't look like he believes me but let's it go, worry in his eyes. "Gabriel, I'm fine." He nods, kissing my forehead. I sit up, looking around. I see Dean, asleep in a chair. "How long has he been there?"

"He never left. He's worried about you, Sam. We both are." He says, sitting up and laying his head on my shoulder. I nod.

"Yeah. I know." I say, laying back down and closing my eyes. He pokes my chest and I crack an eye open, looking at him. "Can I help you?"

"No sleeping." He says. I smile a little and roll onto my stomach, grunting. He sits on my back, a leg on either side of me. "No grunting either." I left out a soft laugh and grunt again. He leans down and bites the back of my neck. I inhale sharply and flip us, pinning him to the bed.

"Don't start something you can't finish." I say, growling playfully. His eyes light up and suddenly, he's on top, pinning me to the bed. I let out a surprised noise and look up at him. He leans down, kissing me hard. I start to kiss back when I hear Dean's voice.

"And that's my cue to leave. Night Sammy." He says, getting up and walking towards the door.

"It's Sam." I say, a low growl escaping my throat. They both look at me, eyes wide. Gabe speaks first.

"S-Sam? You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I don't know where that came from. Dean I-..." I start to say, but I get cut off by a slamming door. I flinch and sigh, covering my face.

"Sam…"

"I-I didn't mean it. Or the growl. I don't know what that was. Gabe I-..." My voice cracks and I sigh.

"Sammy, baby. He knows you didn't mean it. It's okay." He says, taking my hands and uncovering my face. I smile a little and he kisses my forehead. I squeeze my eyes shut and grab his face, kissing him hard. He makes a surprised noise but kisses back. I tangle my hands in his hair, pulling slightly. He growls playfully and pins my wrists above my head. I pull back a little and go to kiss his neck. He pulls back, just out of reach, teasing. *Voice: Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. I thought you were in control. It's the same as when I-...* Something flashes through my eyes and I growl, no longer playful. I flip us, easily pinning Gabe.

"S-Sam?" He asks, voice unsure. He struggles, trying to get free. I growl louder, my grip on his wrists tightening so much that it's sure to leave bruises. He winces, looking up at me. I hold his wrists with one hand, the other grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling his head to the side. He inhales sharply, his body going tense. "Sam… what are you-...?"

"Mine." I say, cutting him off. I bite his neck hard enough to break the skin. He whimpers and tries to pull away. My eyes flash again and I pull away. He sits up, moving back a little. My eyes immediately go to the mark on his neck and they widen. "Gabe, I-I'm sorry…" I say, reaching towards him. When he flinches, I drop my hand, eyes sad. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I-..." I shake my head, starting to back away. He grabs my hand, pulling me closer and hugging me.

"Sam… it's okay. That wasn't you." I shake my head more, trying to pull away. He lets go and takes my face into his hands. I close my eyes and refuse to look at him as tears start to roll down my face, "Sam. Open your eyes. Look at me." I shake my head. He sighs and wipes away a few tears. "Please? For me?" I let out a shaky sigh and nod, opening my eyes. "That's my Sammy." He says, smiling a little. I smile back but it falls as soon as I see the mark on his neck. Fresh tears start to fall. "No no no, hey…" He covers up the mark and kisses me softly. I let out a quiet whimper but kiss back. He pulls away slightly. "Sammy, I'm fine."

"Are… are you sure?" I ask, glancing at his neck. He nods, keeping the mark covered.

"Yes. Actually, I kind of liked it…" He says, face turning slightly pink.

"I… you… what?" I say, speechless. He turns bright red and I let out a soft laugh.

"I like it when you mark me. I'm yours. Forever. Just… not so hard next time." He says, face still red. I smile and nod, pulling him closer. He hums softly, kissing my neck. I tangle a hand in his hair, pulling slightly as he bites my neck. He tilts his head a little and I smile, kissing his neck. He pulls on my hair and I growl, biting harder. He moans low in his throat and it goes straight to my groin. I bite harder in response, breaking the skin. He pushes on my chest and I pull back a little. He smirks and pulls off my shirt, biting my chest.

"Shit Gabe…" I say, pulling on his hair. He laughs softly.

"What's wrong Sammy?" He asks and sits on my lap, rolling his hips softly. I bury my face in his neck and moan quietly. "Oh come on Sammy. You can be louder than that." He says, grinding hard and biting my neck harder.

"G-Gabe…" I moan out, grinding up into him. He smiles.

"That's my boy." He says, using a hand to rub me through my pants. I let out a low growl, pinning him and grinding into him slowly. His head falls back as a loud moan escapes his lips. I smile and continue, keeping the pace slow. "S-Sammy…" He whines, trying to grind up into me.

"Yes?" I ask, attempting to look innocent.

"S-stop teasing." He says, writhing slightly. I smile and grind into him hard. His eyes go wide and his head falls back, moaning loudly.

"That what you want?" I ask, smiling and nipping at his jaw. He nods and tries to pull his hands free. I let his wrists go and he flips us. I smile and grind up into him, pulling on his hair. He buries his face in my neck and rolls his hips, meeting mine. I close my eyes and let my head fall back.

"You like that Sammy?" He asks, biting my neck hard and grinding into me at the same time. I let out a loud moan. "That's it." I pull on his hair and start to unbutton his pants. He smiles and takes his shirt off, helping me with his pants. I push them down and go to unbutton my pants. He growls and hits my hands away. My eyes widen and I look up at him. He smiles and starts to unbutton my pants. "Mine." I smile and push them down. I flip us and kiss his neck. I pull back and kiss him hard, rubbing him through his boxers. He moans and grinds into my hand. I start kissing down his chest, scratching down his sides. He arches slightly. I smile and kiss the bulge in his boxers, starting to take them off.

 **Me** : And that's Chapter 1. I still need a title so if you have any ideas just leave a comment or PM me. Either one is fine.

 **Sam** : Oh come on! It was just getting good.

 **Me** : Oh hush.

 **Sam** : ***sighs and leaves***

 **Me** : ***smiles*** If you like it, I'll write more. If not, I'll still probably write, I just won't post it. So let me know what you think. And remember: title ideas. Please and thank you. Bye!


End file.
